The Hand You're Dealt
by Spunky89
Summary: Two women get mixed up in the supernatural world that is hidden underneath the surface and they must learn to balance love and war without spiraling into chaos. (Klaus x OC) (Elijah x OC)
1. Chapter One

Alice Cooper sighed as she watched her best friend, Paris, flirt shamelessly with another man that she'd sleep with, steal from, and run. For them, this was a typical Friday night. It was how they lived. It sucked, but sometimes there was no choice. Play the hand you're dealt, right?

While Paris was busy doing the flirting, Alice was eyeing some of the local eye candy. Alice, of course, couldn't flirt to save her life but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna look. Sometimes she wished she could find love but with the life she lived, it wasn't like she could keep a stable relationship. Funny how she ran away for love and yet she couldn't actually have a love.

Once Alice noticed Paris had locked onto her target she decided to call it a night.

New Orleans was a beautiful city to walk around in at night but all Alice could think about was the nagging feeling of dread. Her gut was always right so when it started to tell her something was wrong she knew it was a good idea to get to a more public area. Alice made a quick cut to a busy street but before she made it she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. She was scared but she wasn't going to show weakness. Alice stood straight and looked the man straight in his bright blue eyes. She wasn't giving up without a fight. He gave her a cynical smile before going to attack her but she brought her knee up with all the strength she had and kneed him straight in the balls. He groaned as she tried to wiggle her way to freedom however, he held steady.

"You really shouldn't have done that love." He growled. His eyes went yellow and Alice screamed. They reminded her of werewolf eyes but scarier.

Paris was ready to lure her next victim to his impending credit card theft but when she heard Alice scream somewhere in the distance, she was quick to ditch the drunk man- with his wallet in her purse of course. She was quick to find her best friend, who was being held in a chokehold by some big blonde man. Paris was quick to storm over to them and throw the attacker off her best friend. No one got to hurt Alice and get away clean, not while Paris was around. Paris growled at her attacker, her eyes flashing a brighter yellow than that of Alice's attacker.

"Get lost," Paris growled out.

"See love, you don't scare me and I don't care what you say. Therefore I will do as I please." The man stated. He turned and showed his own wolf eyes, with the added bonus of fangs. Both girls took a step back out of shock. Neither of them had been expecting that.

"You're the Hybrid." Paris breathed. He was beautiful in a dark and dangerous way. For any wolf, they knew this man was dangerous and deadly but that didn't stop Paris from being in awe of the man who had been around for so long. "Yes, well not interested in your ego trip. Now if you'll excuse us…" she trailed off, grabbing a frightened Alice's hand and quickly dragging her from the alley and onto the busy street. Paris weaved through people with ease and lead her shell-shocked best friend back to their hotel room for the week.

The next few days the girls laid low, hardly leaving the hotel in fear the infamous Original Hybrid was still lurking. But by Tuesday they decided it was time they stopped hiding in New Orleans. Alice had once again dyed her hair and it made her feel a sense of peace that maybe she'd be less recognizable. Paris knew that it was just an excuse to dye her hair again. It seemed at least once every two months Alice's hair was dyed a bright color. She hardly ever kept it her natural blonde color.

"Come on, let's go out to eat and see more of the town. I've been dying to see the city during the day." Paris said almost excitedly. Alice rolled her eyes at her best friend's actions. Sometimes Paris could act like a five-year-old.

"I'm almost ready. Let me just tie my shoes and I'll be ready. Calm down." Alice stated sitting down to tie her favorite converse.

"So like I was thinking we could eat lunch first cause I'm hungry and like I really need some food that isn't from our hotel. I mean I can only eat so much room service pizza." Paris complained as she and Alice walked down a crowded street filled with tourists. It wasn't so much that she was hungry, more that she was bored and she knew that her whining would grate on Alice's nerves until she flipped. That was one of Paris' favorite pass times. Though she was hungry.

"Just one more stop and then we can eat lunch I promise," Alice said trying to tone out her best friends whining. It seemed like Paris was always hungry, yet she never gained a pound. It drove Alice crazy that she could eat like that and stay so fit. Alice blamed it on her werewolf gene but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah well, we need to eat and pack and leave. We've already been here a few too many days." Paris said paranoid. She was always so worried that if they stayed in one place too long they'd catch up, and if they caught up… she didn't want to think about what could happen. She knew this life was hard for Alice, but Alice would never say anything about it. She was hard headed and stubborn, once she set her mind on something she saw it through. And this meant that she wasn't gonna leave Paris by herself to outrun the bastards who were chasing her.

"We can leave first thing tomorrow. We can head back to New York. That might throw them off our scent for a little while." Alice said quietly as they sat down at a little table in some bar in the center of the French Quarter.

"Yeah, but not long enough. Alice, you need to just let me go. I'm not gonna drag you down with me when they inevitably catch up to me." Paris said. She loved Alice as if they were sisters. They had been running together for a long time.

"I told you I wasn't gonna leave you. And if they do catch up to us we'll give 'em hell and go down swinging. I'm not giving up on you Paris, not in a million years." Alice said firmly. Though this was not the life she had planned when she ran away from home, she wouldn't trade it for the world. It gave her life purpose, something she'd always wanted.

"Alice-"

"I'm not leaving you and you are not leaving me, that's final," Alice stated, going up to the bar and ordering a shot of Jack and two glasses of whiskey. She needed something strong for the headache of dealing with Paris. She knew that her friend was only trying to do what was best for her but she was trying to do the same thing. So, she needed a drink to soothe her fried brain.

"Long day?" A well-dressed man asked her from the barstool next to her.

"Something like that," Alice replied. The man was a looker, but she couldn't get distracted. No matter how hot this man seemed to be. The hot ones were always the douches, always.

"Mmm, I fully understand. That your sister?" The man questioned inclining his head towards the table Paris was sitting at.

"Yeah," Alice said without missing a beat. It was true enough. They were close as sisters. So what if they weren't related by blood. Blood is only genetics, love is what makes a family.

"So, it's sibling troubles then?" The man asked.

"Who's asking?" Alice fired back.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Elijah Smith. You are?"

"Charmed," Alice stated. She wasn't quite sure where this playful flirty side of her came from but she wasn't exactly upset about it.

"Oh? Am I going to have to work for it then?" Elijah questioned.

"I don't know? That's up to you I guess." Alice said with a wink, downing her shot before going back to her and Paris' table with the two glasses of whiskey.

"What was that?" Paris hissed. It wasn't an angry hiss, more of an 'excited but I don't want to be too loud' hiss.

"I don't know, but I mean it was kind of fun," Alice stated.

"And he most certainly is a looker," Paris said.

"Right," Alice added.

"You could always stay awhile." Paris hinted.

"Doubtful. As good looking as he is, I don't think I'm gonna ditch you for him." Alice said. Both girls were blissfully unaware of the prying ears of a certain original vampire who had become intrigued by the bright-haired human in less than a minute.


	2. Chapter Two

As the day turned to night, Alice and Paris were preparing themselves to leave again. They didn't make as much money as they had originally planned, but with the threat of the original hybrid neither were too keen on the idea of going out at night to make any. So they were going to change cities and hope for better luck there. Paris was hoping that she could get Alice to stay behind or even go to a different city just purely due to the fact that she knew _they_ were closing in on her. She wanted Alice to as far away from that fight as possible. After all, Alice was only human in a fight of supernatural creatures. But Alice was a stubborn one and there was nothing on heaven or earth that was going to make her leave her best friend and sisters side.

The two twenty-something women grabbed what little belongings they had and stuffed their backpacks full. They planned to hide out on some cargo ship and see where it landed. It wasn't far to the docks from their motel, but it was just far enough that of course, they couldn't get there without trouble. It was Paris' middle name after all.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The brave little wolf and her human friend. You two shall make a lovely snack." Klaus said as he cornered the girls just shy of the docks.

"Klaus, we don't want any trouble. We're leaving the city. Just let us go, please." Paris begged through gritted teeth. She didn't beg, but she knew that it was the only plausible way that they were getting out of here.

"Aww, is the little wolf desperate. Is she that alone that she'd beg for the life of her little human companion?" Klaus asked as he pulled Alice to him in the blink of an eye. And before Paris could say or do anything Klaus' fangs were ripping into Alice's neck. She was screaming and crying in pain and fear. She prayed someone would save her. And if not herself, then at least Paris.

"Niklaus that is enough. Let the girl go." A voice demanded. In her hazy half-awake state, Alice recognized the voice, but for the life of her, she couldn't place it. But for Paris, who was watching helplessly as Klaus ripped into her best friend, she did recognize their savior.

"Go away Elijah," Klaus growled, holding tighter to the frail Alice, who was losing blood at a rapid rate.  
"I wasn't asking Niklaus," Elijah stated. Klaus sighed and threw Alice to the ground and before anyone could do anything he'd run off, leaving Paris to help her best friend out on her own.

"Oh my god. ALICE!" Paris yelled as she ran over to the broken form of Alice Cooper. Paris kneeled down next to her best friend picking her head up and putting it in her lap. Alice's vision and mind were clouding but she could still tell her sister was by her, and if she died in her sister's arms it would be the best place she could think to die.

"Oh Alice, this is why I told you to leave me. I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm so sorry." Paris sobbed.

"It's okay-I… love you." Alice said in a breathy whisper.

Elijah, having watched the scene unfold decided he had stayed on the sidelines long enough. He hurried forward and made sure that Paris could see that he meant no harm.

"Please help," Paris begged, still clutching her best friend. Elijah nodded and pulled up his suit sleeve and bit into his wrist. He put his wrist up to Alice's mouth and as she tried to push his hand away he kept it there.

"Drink, it'll fix you. I promise." He said. Alice compiled and drank some of his blood. She was amazed at how good it tasted, but even with the blood in her system, her body still gave out on her and she went limp in Paris' arms.

"No no no no no no. You said you would help her! Oh god please, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me." Paris begged. Elijah looked at the two girls in sadness.

"She is not dead, she is just...sleeping. She will wake in a few hours perfectly fine. You have my word." Elijah said.

"Why should I trust you?" Paris asked.

"You have no reason too, but let's just say your friend captured my attention in ways I long forgot," Elijah explained.

"We have nowhere to stay…" Paris started, she didn't trust the man all that much but she was desperate. Alice needed a better life than this. But she had to play the hand she was dealt. And right now, this man was giving her a reason to trust him and it could be misguided but she was putting her faith in him. She knew how easy it was to become captivated by Alice, she had that effect on people. She just made you love her without trying. So, she hoped that might get her somewhere, even if it was only for a short time.

"I know just the place," Elijah said.

Paris had to admit when Elijah had told her he knew a place she assumed he meant a hotel or something, not a mansion.

"It was once my family's property but they have since moved onto other avenues. So no one will bother us for the evening." Elijah explained.

"Wait you'll be staying here with us?" Paris questioned.

"Well, I figure my brother may just come back for more to spite me and I'd like to be here to stop him. But if you'd like me to leave I will." Elijah said.

"No, that fine you can stay- wait Klaus is your brother? Oh my god. You're _that_ Elijah. Holy shit!" Paris exclaimed.

"Well, of all the times I get a reaction, yours is by far the most unique," Elijah said with a small smile. He went around to the back seat and lifted Alice out of the car. He motioned for Paris to follow. Paris followed without hesitation. After all, he had her sister in his arms.

If Paris thought the outside was grand she was dearly mistaken. The whole home was this way. From the crystal chandelier to the vintage, gold-rimmed furniture, everything about the place screamed rich and sophisticated. Much like Elijah she thought.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," Elijah said quietly as he started up the stairs, leaving Paris to follow like a lost puppy. The bedrooms were almost more extravagant than the rest of the home. Paris watched as Elijah opened a specific door and brought Alice in. Once he had set her on the bed he took her shoes and jacket off and tucked her under the fancy sheets. He then motioned for Paris to follow him out into the hallway.

"Your sister will wake by morning; would you like to stay with her or would you like to shower and sleep first?" Elijah questioned.

"Uh, I guess I'll shower. I'm kind of bloody now." Paris stated looking down at her dirty outfit from being on the floor of the alley along with being covered in her sister's blood. Elijah showed her to a bathroom that was in the bedroom across the hall. After assuring that no harm was to come to Alice by his hands Paris finally left to shower and let Elijah watch over her best friend.

Elijah took the time to look over the surprisingly fiery woman. He had known her for not even a day and he was already captivated. Her bluish-purple hair, her gorgeous brown eyes that were regrettably sealed shut with exhaustion and her frail figure seemed even smaller. She had beautiful not quite tan but not quite alabaster skin that was so unique but it seemed to fit her so well. He thought back to the other woman in his company. She looked almost nothing like the woman lying in his bed.

She had these green eyes that seemed to glow, long brown hair that seemed to fall in elegant waves without her even trying. They seemed so polar opposite and the fact that the woman he was intrigued by had obviously not triggered her werewolf gene if she even had it. All of this made him realize that these two women were in fact not related. He smiled at the thought of these two women becoming so close they consider each other sisters and even introduce themselves as such. He could only wish his family was half as close as they were.

Paris was worried, to say the least. She had had never trusted Alice's safety to anything but her own hands. She had a feeling that Elijah would protect her. He was known to be a man of his word so she felt a bit better. But on the other hand, he was an Original Vampire. They were known to be deadly and… well evil. Elijah didn't seem that way but she wouldn't make that judgment yet. Klaus, on the other hand, lived up to his reputation of being a merciless killer. She just hoped Elijah wasn't like his brother.

When Alice woke hours later she felt surprisingly fine. She could remember being attacked and she wondered if she had died. She didn't feel drained and her neck didn't hurt. She could feel she was on something soft, it almost seemed like a bed, but it was by far the nicest bed she'd ever been on, another factor making her believe she was dead. Eventually, she forced her tired eyes open and what she saw was not what she was expecting. She was fully expecting to be dead and see some sort of white light, not a ceiling. Now for granted it was a very nice ceiling. But it didn't look like... heaven like or anything and it was too nice for hell. Then she realized she could hear people talking. After blinking sleep from her eyes, she sat slowly up in the bed she was laid in. She didn't recognize her surroundings but she did recognize the voices talking.

She figured there was no harm in walking now so she got up and walked slowly to the door. Or at least that's what she wanted to do. She, in fact, fell flat on her ass as soon as she took her first step. The voices abruptly stopped and the door flew open to reveal Paris and the handsome stranger she met at lunch the day before.

"What did you do?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"I tried walking. It didn't work so well as you can see." Alice snarked.

"Yeah, we can see that." Paris joked.

Elijah went right over to Alice and helped her up off the floor. Her legs were still a little wobbly so he held onto her until she got her bearings. Once she could stand Elijah let her go but he hovered near her just in case she needed assistance.

"So, what happened after I passed out?" Alice asked after a brief pause. She was kind of afraid to ask, but she did want to know. From the stress in her best friend's face, she could tell that nothing had gone well.

"Well, my brother is out for blood, not that it's very surprising. But I brought your sister and yourself here so you could rest and I could keep watch and make sure my brother did not inflict any more pain upon the two of you." Elijah stated.

"So, you go from the handsome stranger at a bar to my savior hmm?" Alice said smiling lightly at her luck with men.

"Never was that my intention but as fate would have it the beautiful ones always seem to fall under my brother's wrath," Elijah stated. At this point, Paris smirked and backed out of the room. She had a feeling that Alice just fell, hook line and sinker. Of course, she couldn't have fallen for a normal man, no of course not. It had to be a fucking Original Vampire.

"So, I must say I think I have earned the right to your name don't you think?" Elijah quipped.

"Hmm, I guess so, but then again you did lie about your name." Alice taunted.

"Well, I guess I need to rectify that. Elijah Mikaelson, a pleasure to meet you." Elijah said, kissing the back of Alice's hand. Alice tried to hard not to blush or let her heart speed up, knowing full well he could hear it. But alas it was a wasted effort. Her face went light pink and her heart hammered in her chest.

"Alice Cooper, pleasures mine." She said lightly.

"Alice, such a beautiful name," Elijah remarked.

"Alright Mr. Charmer, I think we have more pressing matters to deal with right now," Alice said pushing him away lightly by his chest and breezing by him.


	3. Chapter Three

Elijah kept watch over both girls for the next few days just to make sure that nothing would happen to them. He didn't trust his brother to not spite him and kill both girls and dump them in the river. Paris had wanted to go into town and with Elijah's assurance of Alice's safety, she left. She planned on doing a little shopping because they'd lost their small packs of clothes when Klaus confronted them. If there was one thing Paris was not expecting when she went out, it was to see Klaus. At first, she had wanted to avoid him and not get herself killed, but he was just sat there like he was a god and it just made her so mad. So, she stormed over to where he was sitting and stood directly in front of him.

"Well aren't you a brave little wolf," Klaus stated when he looked up and saw the wolf his brother prevented him from killing.

"I may be a little wolf but if you _ever_ try and hurt my sister again you will find just how deadly this little wolf can be." Paris threatened. It may have been a death wish to threaten him but she didn't care. She was pissed and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"And just what will you do if I do hurt her. I can't be killed." Klaus bragged, his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I will bring you more pain than you ever thought possible. I will rip you limb from limb and when I'm-" Paris was cut off by a hand closing around her throat and the world blurring around her. When her vision cleared she felt a rough wall behind her back. And the only thing she could see was two yellow eyes staring at her with a fire burning deep within them.

"You dare threaten me." He growled. Paris hated to admit it but at that moment, with no space between them, his face contorted with rage, he was hot. She had a good comeback but when she saw him like that, she lost all coherent thoughts and crashed her lips onto his. It was hot and rough, all anger, both fighting each other with their tongues. Hands grabbing and clawing. When they finally released lips, they were both panting.

"You are insufferable." Paris panted into his mouth. Instead of answering Klaus simply lifted her into his strong arms and with vampiric speed, he had her in his bed in no time. Before Paris could even blink her shirt was torn from her body. And not metaphorically either, Klaus physically ripped the shirt from her body, her bra soon following. Paris wanted to make a comment about it but when his hot mouth closed around her nipple she could barely remember her name. She was clawing at his back and panting like a dog. She wanted to say it was bad, that he wasn't that good in bed, but if this were any way to judge him, she wasn't going to be able to walk by the time they were done. While he was busy teasing her, she let her hands wander down his back and to the front of his jeans palming him through his jeans, teasing him almost as much as he was teasing her. Klaus pulled back with a growl. Paris took his momentary distraction to get his shirt off him. And she was very displeased (Sort of) to find him sculpted like a god. Rock hard abs and biceps. And the tattoo on his left shoulder would kill her. So instead of getting caught staring, she started sucking on his neck. She did, however, find it ironic that she, the werewolf, was sucking on a vampire's neck. As soon as her lips hit the point just between his collarbone and neck, he let out one of the hottest noises she'd ever heard. It was somewhere between a growl and a moan. He ripped himself away from her just enough so he could rid her of her remaining clothes and do the same for himself. He didn't even really give her time to appreciate the rest of his amazingly sculpted body as he spread her legs and thrust into her full force, as deep as he could go. Paris didn't even care about the dull pain, all she could focus on was the pleasure that was filling her being. Klaus gave her no time to adjust as he repeatedly slammed his hips into hers. She had no complaints though. Before she knew it the tight coil inside of her snapped and she came in a wave of broken screams of Klaus' name. Very soon after, with her walls milking him, Klaus came with a loud roar. Paris hated to admit it, but it was the best sex she'd ever had. And she'd had more sex than she'd like to admit. But in the afterglow of the largest and most mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever had, she let sleep take her in. No matter the fact that she'd just screwed a maniac who wanted her and her sister dead.

On the other side of town, completely unassuming was Alice Cooper who'd somehow snuck out of the house while Elijah was taking a shower. She figured she'd get hell for it later but she was sick of being cooped up in that house. It was a nice house, don't get her wrong. And even though Elijah had been nothing but kind, she still felt like a prisoner instead of a guest. So that's how she ended up walking along the river, smiling at those who walked by her. She had a black fedora on her head, trying to cover up some of her bright locks, not that it did much. She was just happy to see more of the city. She hadn't gotten much of a chance to explore and she was happy for the time to do so. She smiled as she breathed in the fresh air of the city. She could almost forget all the shit that was happening in her life and be free. But then she'd open her eyes and return to reality.

It wasn't too long into her journey that she realized she was being tailed. She did her best to act natural. She knew no one would make a move in broad daylight so she wasn't too, too worried. But she still wanted to know who was tailing her and why. On the next corner, Alice was quick to make a double right and wait for her follower to come around the corner. When Alice saw Elijah come around the corner she sighed and shook her head.

"I can handle myself you know," Alice called when she saw Elijah look around the small corner when he lost sight of her. Elijah breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. He made his way to her in a hasty manner. He held her arms and looked her over. Alice almost smiled at his concern, almost.

"I'm _fine_." Alice reiterated.

"You had me worried sick. What on earth were you thinking sneaking out of the house like that? What if Niklaus was walking around? What would you have done?" Elijah asked.

"Um, I don't know. Ran, called you, hoped that I wasn't gonna die." Alice teased with a shrug.

"This is no joking matter," Elijah stated.

"Yeah well sorry, but I was sick of that house. I wanted to get out. And when you or Paris are with me you guys baby me like crazy. And as I've said, I'm fine. I'm in no physical pain and I haven't been since I woke up the morning after the attack." Alice stated.

"Well that's wonderful but I was not about to take any risks. Oh, for heaven's sake. Hello Rebekah." Elijah said with a sigh. Alice whipped around to face a beautiful blonde. Alice knew who she was. Elijah had told her some stories of his family while he was watching over her. So, she knew that Rebekah was just as dangerous as Klaus so she almost automatically took a step back, making herself closer to Elijah.

"Hello, Elijah. Is this why you've been missing for three days. You were playing with a new toy?" Rebekah mocked her brother. Alice wasn't going to be spoken to like that though. She didn't care that this woman was an original. She was a person, not a thing.

"I'm no one's plaything Ms. Mikaelson," Alice stated firmly. Rebekah was surprised at this woman's fire. She seemed not to care who Rebekah was and treated her like just another human.

"Alice, meet my sister Rebekah," Elijah said trying to defuse the tension.

"I would say it's lovely to meet you but as it seems you've already made false accusations about me and formed an opinion and I've formulated an opinion about you. So let's not pretend that we actually care." Alice stated. Both Mikaelson siblings were shocked at what Alice had said. Paris had told Elijah that Alice was not a soft-spoken little girl who needed protection. And for the first time, Elijah saw the fire inside of Alice come out to play.

"Well aren't you a brave little human. Not quite Elijah's type but I guess we'll see just how brave you are." Rebekah said, taking a threatening step forward. Alice did not back down though. She stood her ground. She was not about to let another blonde bitch intimidate her.

"That is enough Rebekah," Elijah warned. He could see the storm brewing and he wanted to stop it before Alice ended up dead. He was sure Alice could hold her own against an average vampire, but against his siblings, she'd only end up hurt, or worse.

"I will see you at home later. For now, we will be going. Good day sister." Elijah said, putting a hand on Alice's back to take her with him.

Alice felt like her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. She had felt brave in the moment but once she was out of adrenaline she started to freak out.

"Oh my god did I just- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was so disrespectful. Is she going to try and kill me now too?" Alice asked Elijah. Elijah smiled and shook his head.

"No, I do not think my sister will try anything." He said thoughtfully.

"THINK? You _think_ she won't kill me? Great so now not only do I have your psycho younger brother on my ass now your sister as well. This just keeps getting better and better." Alice mumbled. Elijah chuckled and looked down at the small human next to him. Though she was beautiful and he was happy to be in her company, he feared what might come of the fragile human.

"So how did you end up in this mystical world?" Elijah asked trying to make conversation. Apparently, he picked the wrong topic. Alice's heart seemed to skip before beating much faster than before. Even without those signs, he could see it clearly in her face. It was obviously not a pretty story. She recovered quickly though. She smoothed her face out and let some tension out of her shoulders, but her heart was still beating faster than normal.

"Uh, Paris saved me a while back and uh, well we became fast friends. It wasn't long before I figured out she wasn't normal and I confronted her and badabing badaboom." Alice summed up. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth. It was simple really. She gave as little information as she could and if he asked more she'd just shut him down. As much as he'd proven he could be trusted, she wasn't sure she trusted him enough to tell him that story. Luckily, he was satisfied with her answer and let it be.

"So where are you headed to Ms. Cooper?" Elijah asked, changing the subject to something much lighter.

"Well, I was more just out here just to be out of the house and see more of the city. So no real destination in mind." Alice said.

"Well how about I give you a tour, I feel as if I'm one of the best guides you could have, I did help build this city," Elijah said. Alice looked up at him in awe.

"You really built this place?" She asked.

"Yes, my siblings and me. We turned this backwater town into a thriving city back in the 1800s. But unfortunate events made us leave. But we're all very happy to be back." Elijah said, skirting around having to tell her about being hunted by his own father. He had a feeling that would not bode well with her.

"Well, show me your city then," Alice said smiling up at Elijah.


	4. Chapter Four

So sorry about the last update everyone! I have no clue what happened. I think It's all back to normal now, but if it's still messed up at all, please let me know.

* * *

The next day Elijah went home to the compound to check on his siblings. He noticed Klaus was in a much better mood than he'd been in the days prior. That made Elijah cautious.

"Brother, what a surprise. Did you get bored already?" Rebekah asked.

"I did not in fact. I just came to check on you all. I would never leave you two by yourselves for any longer than a few days." Elijah said.

"And who would you be bored with dear brother. You're not still hanging out with that human, are you?" Klaus asked in a condescending tone.

"And if I was?" Elijah asked.

This caused Klaus to smirk. It would be only too easy to cause a problem, but for now, he'd leave it. The little wolf had been good fun, she lasted quite a bit longer than he thought she would, so he wouldn't kill the human, at least not now.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Rebekah said with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"And if she does? What does it matter? She poses no threat to anyone here." Elijah stated.

"You do as you please Elijah, but if she becomes a problem or her little wolf friend make any moves I'm not pleased with, they will be eliminated," Klaus said.

"You will not touch either of them." Elijah threatened, flashing to stand directly in front of his brother.

Klaus smirked. "Too late."

Alice and Paris were in the middle of discussing some celebrity gossip when Elijah came in and slammed the door. He seemed agitated. Paris and Alice were worried and as soon  
as Alice got up to try and greet him he icily said "Paris, may I speak with you. Now."

Paris' blood ran cold. She'd hoped this wasn't about what she thought it was. She knew he'd gone to talk with his siblings and if Klaus said something she was done for. Paris followed Elijah out of the kitchen and into an office like room. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her.

"Now as you know I just went to visit with my family and my brother said something that struck me as odd and I sincerely hope he was just trying to provoke me." Elijah started.  
Paris' heart sped up. She knew she was caught and she was very unsure of what was going to happen to her when he realized that Klaus was not in fact just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Tell me it wasn't true Ms. Alberton," Elijah said.

Paris tried everything to not let him see her flounder but she did.

"How could you do that? He tried to kill Alice and you just go and bed him." Elijah was  
astonished that Paris had done what she did. She seemed much more responsible than that.

"It wasn't my plan okay. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. And don't think I don't know what he's done. I get it that you're attracted and infatuated with her, but she's been my sister for six years. You've known her for days. I get it I messed up, but don't you dare use Alice as an excuse to reprimand me." Paris fumed.

"I'm just trying to protect her, from physical and emotional hurt. How do you think she'll feel when she finds out about this?" Elijah asked.

"It doesn't matter because she's not going to find out," Paris growled.

"So now you want to lie as well? I do not think that is the wisest course of action." Elijah stated.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass about what you think. My life, my sister, my choice." Paris stated firmly.

"If that is what you want then so be it. But do not say I did not warn you when Alice inevitably finds out." Elijah stated before walking out of the room and right into Alice  
who was walking towards the room.

"Elijah what hap-" Alice did not even get the chance to finish her question before Elijah flashed away. Alice was shocked at his actions and turned to look at Paris only to see  
her walking out to a small patio like thing that was attached to the office. This caused Alice to sigh and head back to the living room where she plugged in her headphones and turned her music up loud. She started thinking about what could have caused both of them to fight. She was slightly hurt by Elijah's dismissal of her but she also knew how frustrating it was to fight with Paris. She decided to try and not dwell on it and just let herself get immersed in the music.

Elijah did not know what to do or think. He hated having to lie to Alice but he knew he had no choice. As much as he disagreed with what Paris did he would not go against her  
wishes. Plus, it should be Paris that told her, not himself, it was not his place. He knew he would be faced with questions once he returned downstairs. Especially after he blew Alice off like that. He had hoped he hadn't offended her. He was only trying to avoid saying or doing something he'd regret. Elijah sighed and poured himself a large glass of bourbon to try and help his rattling mind. It was only then he decided to hear what Alice was doing and if Paris was telling her anything. What he heard was not what he was  
expecting. Instead of steady conversation between the women, he heard singing. He soon realized it was someone's music. It took him only a moment to figure out who was listening to their music and at such a high volume. Elijah had never quite heard music like this and it was not quite what he assumed she'd listen to. But he supposed she was very different. She didn't seem the type to conform to society. Elijah then decided it was best he talked to Alice sooner than later, fearing that she'd be upset should he ignore her much longer. He listened for a second heartbeat, when he heard none he assumed Paris had run off. He knew she could handle herself so he let it be for now. He came down the stairs to see Alice dancing around the kitchen, earbuds in, and a mess of ingredients around her. She seemed to be making some form of chicken, but Elijah had never seen someone cook the way she did. She smiled and mouthed the lyrics to her music as she chopped up a few vegetables. She seemed lost in her own world so Elijah felt no shame in watching as she danced around the kitchen, cooking up a storm. He smiled as she started singing quietly. Before long she was singing at the top of her voice, not having a care in the world. Elijah decided to let her be and address the situation at hand, figuring out what to do about his brother. He turned to leave when Alice called out and stopped him.

"Did you need something Elijah?" She asked.

He turned to face her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "No, I'm quite alright. I was just coming to check up on you and apologize for my rudeness earlier." Elijah said.

Alice smiled and said "It's fine, I know how frustrating it is talking and/or arguing with Paris. She's quite a hard head." Elijah let out a silent breath of relief that she wasn't mad at him.

"I'm glad you are not unhappy with me. I shall leave you to your cooking." He said turning to leave.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I always enjoy the company. But, you know, don't feel pressured to stay." Alice said as she turned back to cutting up some peppers.

"I think I'll stay if you don't mind." He said sitting down at one of the bar stools that were placed opposite where Alice was working. She smiled at continued her work. Before long she was singing the same song under her breath again. She really didn't realize she was doing it. She had a tendency to just sing whatever song was in her head. Elijah had noticed this in the few days they'd been in each other's company. She was almost always singing something.

"You're staring," Alice stated after a few minutes.

"Is it such a crime to stare at a beautiful woman?" Elijah asked. Alice laughed lightly and shook her head.

"And here comes Mr. Charmer."

Both parties laughed lightly at this. They had been playfully flirting for the past few days and it was driving Alice crazy. She didn't even know she could flirt, and now it seemed to be all she did. Before long Alice had finished the small bit of chopping she'd needed to do and started placing some of the ingredients in the frying pan. The smell that the food was emitting was almost heaven like. He had no idea what it was but he was curious to try it out.

"Do you happen to know where Paris is. I mean like with your super hearing or whatever." Alice asked. Elijah concentrated for a moment and when he heard nothing he shook his head.

"Figures. I really didn't think she'd stick around the house. Oh well, she'll come back later. Would you care to join me for dinner Mr. Mikaelson?" Alice asked as she stirred  
the food in the pan once more.

"I'd be delighted."

Paris was angry. Not only at Elijah for all but threatening to tell Alice, but also at herself for letting the situation occur. She should never have confronted Klaus and she most certainly should not have kissed him or let him give her the best damn sex of her life. She knew she'd have to face the music eventually but she figured she'd do it once Alice and herself were far away from Klaus. Though now it seemed like those chances were dwindling. She could see Alice falling for Elijah more every day. And she could see the same with Elijah. She'd never be able to pull Alice away from him. Not only would that break her, but she was sure he would come after them. It also didn't help that the longer they stayed in this town the closer they were getting. Paris sighed and shook away her thoughts, she was now in the center of the buzzing city. Paris decided she was done thinking and walked into the first bar she saw. The same one Alice had first confronted Elijah in. Paris went right up to the bar and ordered a simple beer. She didn't want to be  
shit-faced, just buzzed enough to not want to murder the world. She simply sat there, trying to find a good outcome of their trip to New Orleans. She was coming up short. For her anyways. Alice was finding the love she'd gone through so much trouble to find. But for Paris, it seemed this city was trying to ruin her. It seemed like it was trying to take Alice away from her. First she was attacked, now she was slowly falling in love. Paris groaned and placed her head on the bar top.

"Long day?" The bartender asked.

"You have no idea," Paris mumbled.

"Get it off your chest. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Well, I'll make it simple. I only have one person in this world I care about and it seems this damn city is trying to take her away from me cause like first she was mugged and I almost lost her -she's fine now- but now she's falling in love and I slept with the guy who tried to mug her."

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah. my life's fucked up." Paris mumbled putting her head back on the bar.

"Now what is a wolf like you doing all alone in a place like this?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"For fuck's sake- I know you really want to tear my world to shreds but I've had a terrible day so can you please show the slightest bit of mercy and go the fuck away." Paris turned to look at him.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Wait Klaus is the guy you slept with?" The bartender asked, shock written on her features.

"You know him?" Paris asked.

"Unfortunately," she answered.

"So, telling your little human friend went well then? Or did Elijah tell her? Oooh, you didn't tell her yet." Klaus said chuckling softly.

"Klaus, you've obviously messed with this poor girl enough. If you're just going to be an  
asshole, get out." The bartender, Camille as her nametag read, said to Klaus, facing him head-on.

Paris was impressed. The woman had guts.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be." Klaus said as he got up from the barstool. "Let me know when you want round two." He whispered in my ear as he left to go farther down the bar.

"So how the hell'd that happen?" Camille asked Paris. Paris just groaned and the bartender took that as a sign to let it go.


	5. Chapter Five

Three days later Paris and Alice were faced with a choice. Stay and see where these new relationships went, or leave and keep it just the two of them. In those three days, a lot had happened. Elijah kissed Alice, Paris and Alice made nice with Klaus and somewhat of a treaty had been made, and Paris gave in to Klaus and so round two came about. Paris felt somewhat ashamed, but not too bad. Especially now that there was a form of peace between Klaus and her sister.

"Paris?" Alice questioned as they were walking around the quarter after lunch.

"Hmm?"

"Are we staying here or are we leaving?" Alice questioned. As much as she wanted to stay and explore this new found thing her and Elijah had, Paris came first. And if Paris wanted to leave she would leave.

"I don't know."

"Paris." Alice pushed.

"What do you want me to say, Alice. Either way, it's gonna suck. If we stay they'll catch up but if I leave, I lose you." Paris said.

"I've already told you, if you go, I'm going with you," Alice stated.

"Even still, if you do leave with me you get your heart broken. I mean you're finding the love you've always wanted and if I drag you away it'll kill me and you." Paris said.

"So let's stay. I mean if we decide it's too bad we can leave. And if not how much more protected can we be. I mean we have the Original family on our side. No one is stupid enough to lead an attack on them." Alice stated.

"Yeah but if they do and someone gets 's hurt not only will we have to worry about them we'll have to worry about Klaus. As it is it's a strained peace." Paris argued.

"Paris, let's just stop running. It's not worth running if that's the life we're gonna live. It's not really living at all." Alice said.

Paris stayed quiet as she mulled over Alice's words. It was true. They were not living if they spent their life running. She also knew that Alice deserved a chance at a relationship. It may never work, they may find they can't make it happen. Then they could run. Yes, that would be her plan. It was not that she doubted Alice's ability to choose a worthy man, she just didn't think a relationship between an original vampire and a human was gonna work very well.

"We'll stay. But at any point you decide you don't like it here, or someone hurts you, we're gone." Paris said.

"Sounds good to me," Alice said with a smile. She was happy she had a chance to make a life here. It was something she'd always wanted. A life that was her own, not her parents.

When the pair arrived back at the plantation house they were surprised to see Rebekah and Klaus sitting in the living room with Elijah. Both paused and stood in the doorway. The three siblings looked over to them and the girls looked back and forth between them. "Uuuhhh, are we interrupting something?" Paris asked.

"No of course not. We were just discussing living arrangements. I figured since everyone is less likely to kill each other, if you two choose to stay in New Orleans, you could come to the compound instead of being so far from everything." Elijah said.

"Oh," Paris said looking over at Alice who shrugged. They had somewhat of a silent conversation about what to do. Alice was of course game for it but she wasn't sure how Paris felt. Paris was conflicted. She wanted to go live with them in the compound. She'd been there twice now and both times it was just as gorgeous. But if she did go live there it'd be more time she was around Klaus and more of a chance of something happening again and she really wanted to stop with the whole flirty thing that always ended with her in his bed. She couldn't do that to Alice again. Within a minute they had their decision.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Alice said.

"It's no trouble. There's plenty of room. Even when our youngest brother comes to visit." Elijah said.

"And no one's going to try and murder us in the middle of the night?" Paris asked looking at Klaus. Klaus wore a smirk. He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking about their recent meetings that could destroy her sister should she find out. Klaus wouldn't tell, not only would Elijah be mad, but he'd lose the little wolf.

"I don't currently have any desire to harm you. And as long as you do not interfere in business you have no place in, we will not have a problem. You have my word." Klaus said, smirk still in place. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Yes, we'll stay." She said, a small smile on her face as she looked at Elijah. He smiled widely at her though before either could say anything Klaus spoke up.

"Well, now that that has been settled I'm leaving. I'll have some of my men come and pick up your things." Klaus said as he walked out of the house.

"Did he just-What?" Alice said. He seemed to have said it in an almost kind manner. Which shocked Alice more than she let on.

"Yes, my brother can be quite bipolar," Elijah said.

"Wait, Alice, do you know what this means?" Paris said suddenly having a thought.

"Uuummm… no?" Alice questioned having no idea where her sister was going with this.

"We can actually shop for more clothes than what fits in our backpacks," Paris said excitedly. They never really had that luxury. Only once did they settle. Foolishly they thought they were protected enough to rent a house and shop till they dropped. Then they had to run again. A full blown happy smile graced Alice's face. She barely remembered a time when she felt this free. She knew they were still looking for them and would find them. But she had no doubt that when and if they found them, they'd be well protected.

"Well, if you two would like, you can go now, you don't have much here so it won't take long to load up," Elijah said.

"Oh, no it's fine. We can shop later." Alice said.

"I can handle this. Go, have fun." Elijah pushed. Alice smiled and nodded and as both girls turned to leave Alice turned towards Rebekah.

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

Rebekah looked shocked at the offer. She was never included in these kinds of things. She looked to Elijah like he was supposed to help her but he just smiled.

"Well someone has to make sure you two don't kill yourselves," Rebekah said finally. Alice smiled, she knew Rebekah didn't do kindness so she took what she was given.

Four hours later the three girls had hit almost every store in the quarter. Rebekah had very much enjoyed herself. She could see why Elijah was so captivated by the small purple haired woman. She had a fire inside but was kind to all. Surely she knew who Rebekah was and how cruel she could be but Alice didn't have a care. She treated Rebekah like a best friend she hadn't seen in a while. Paris was much different. She was wary of Rebekah in the beginning but a few stores in she warmed up to the original. Rebekah ended up paying for most of the clothes. The two girls tried to protest but Rebekah argued that she had so much money from all her years of living and she was fine with spending some on clothes. Soon after a small snack, they headed to the compound, Rebekah leading the way.

"I see shopping was a success," Elijah said as he made himself known, looking over the balcony.

"It was," Alice said with a smile.

"Well, we have prepared two rooms for you two," Elijah said coming to greet them all.

"We can find our way. Which floor, we want to explore. If that's okay?" Alice asked. Elijah smiled and nodded.

"The second floor, they are across that hall from each other. You can leave your bags, I will have someone bring them to your room." Elijah said. The girls nodded and dropped the bags and all but ran up the stairs to explore. When Rebekah was sure they were out of earshot she looked over to her brother who was staring after where the two women had disappeared.

"I can see why you are infatuated with her. She's quite a fireball." Rebekah said starting up the stairs to her room. Elijah stayed quiet and looked to his sister in shock.

"Oh come on Elijah. I know when my brother is in love. Though it may not be love yet, it's close." Rebekah said before disappearing to her room.

Alice and Paris were having a blast exploring. They had since found their rooms, both were gorgeous and almost identical in style but slightly varied in color. They were huge with large plush beds and enough room for three more beds. And not to mention the bathrooms. They easily spent ten minutes freaking out in each bedroom. They did end up deciding to leave their rooms in the thought of exploring more. They explored for about an hour, discovering many interesting places like a huge ass kitchen that Alice nearly fainted at the site and a giant private library. The two of them eventually wandered back to where they started, the big empty space in the front of the house. There they found Klaus pacing the floor angrily. Both girls were apprehensive to approach him and were backing out slowly when he whipped around to face them. They both froze and Alice took a very small inconspicuous step behind Paris, who did the same, only stepping in front of Alice. Neither had any idea what pissed him off but both were knowledgeable enough to know that he was very dangerous when he was angry.

"Paris. I need to speak with you alone." Klaus growled. When no one moved he snapped "Now."

Alice tried to stop Paris but Paris brushed her off and gave her a reassuring smile. Paris, of course, had no idea why but she hoped it wasn't something that would endanger herself or Alice. When Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room and faced her with his eyes glowing gold, she knew it was bad.

"Klaus whatever it is you think I did-" She was cut off by Klaus speeding in front of her saying.

"Oh I don't think you've done anything. See there was a scuffle in the square today. A horde of witches killed four werewolves. Werewolves that had done nothing wrong." He growled. Paris was confused as to how this was about her. Well actually she was worried that it was about her and Klaus had figured out where she came from and why she was running.

"See my brother has made me swear that no harm would come to you or your little pet human. Therefore it is now my problem that werewolves are being murdered because last I checked you were a werewolf and I have to worry about your pretty little head not ending up on a stick." Klaus hissed. Paris was still confused as to why this was making him so mad. Before she could stupidly question him he continued with his rant.

"Now this presents a problem because now not only do I have to deal with the packs of werewolves who are pestering me about protection I need to keep watch over you which is not something I need. Your presence… interferes with my routine." Paris smirked and saw an opportunity, one she knew in the back of her mind she should not take, but she was never one for common sense.

"What is it about me that interferes. Is it that fact that I have a witty remark for everything. Maybe it's the way I never can keep still. Or maybe it's the fact that you can't get enough of me." She smirked as she saw Klaus' eyes darken. She knew she'd hit just where she wanted. Klaus took one last large step towards her and crowded her against the wall. He leaned close to Paris, so close his he was quite literally breathing down her neck. He licked up the vein on her neck, feeling her pulse jump at the action. He breathed in her ear for a moment before speaking.

"You should be careful little wolf, I just might end up throwing you on that desk and making you scream loud enough your little human would find out about your… indiscretions."

Paris knew it was wrong. Maybe it was his voice, or his blue-sometimes yellow- eyes and stupid sexy smirk, or maybe it was the fact that he exuded alpha, and she was a wolf, with wolf-like instincts. Whatever it was, it made her lean up and bite his earlobe saying

"Who said I didn't want that." With the short stunned silence that followed Paris smirked and sauntered out of the office.

Alice let out a sigh of relief when Paris walked into her room unscathed. Or at least from first glance and she didn't look to be in any pain. Alice rushed up to greet Paris.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? What did he want?" Alice rushed out in what sounded like one breath.

Paris laughed and said "I'm fine. He's just frustrated with things that are happening and the fact that he has to deal with the two of us. Frankly, I think he just needed someone to rant to."

This made Alice's shoulders sag with relief. Though it hurt Paris slightly to lie to her, if it was the witches she thought who had killed those werewolves, she wanted Alice as far away as possible from it all. This meant telling a little white lie about what they spoke about. Also that fact that she was sure in the next twelve hours Klaus was going to get payback for her little stunt but she also knew she couldn't tell Alice of this betrayal. At least, not yet.

"Oh thank god. I was worried it was something much worse." Alice said with a sigh. Paris just gave her a smile.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure if Klaus tried anything Elijah would have his head on a stick." She joked. Alice laughed despite her not wanting to. The two of them then decided to lay on Paris' bed and talk about random things. It was something the two of them never really had the luxury of doing. They were never relaxed enough to do so. It was this that made Elijah stand in the door and smile at the pair. He was happy that they were adjusting okay. He was worried that he had rushed them into living here. It was mostly because he wanted to keep Alice safe and keep an eye on his brother. Now he could do both practically at the same time. He also just wanted to be closer to Alice. She was a very unique woman but beautifully so. She was like no other he had met in a long time. She gave off an aura of someone who could care less about anyone but herself but she was in fact very selfless. She would do almost anything for Paris. She was the perfect woman all around. He wanted to know more. So with that, he raised his hand to knock on the doorframe of the slightly ajar door. Both girls looked at the door, though Alice was looking at him from upside down because of her position. Though he could still see the smile that graced her face. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow at her childishness. "Hey Elijah, what's up?" Paris questioned from her spot near the headboard.

"I was wondering if I may borrow Alice for a moment." Elijah couldn't tell if the redness in Alice's cheeks was from him or the blood that was most likely rushing to her head from her position.

"Mmmkay," Alice said sitting up then clutching her head and swaying a bit. "Whoa, headrush." She said as she shook her head a bit. Which only proved to make it worse.

"Well that's what you get for hanging off the bed dipshit," Paris commented. Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at her before walking over to meet Elijah at the door. Alice walked out the door and over to her own room and motioned Elijah inside.

"I assumed you wanted to talk?" Alice asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. Elijah stood in front of her.

"I did." He agreed. He knew not why, but he was incredibly nervous. And that was something the great Elijah Mikaelson didn't do.

"I figured since you were staying that it was high time I took you on a proper date." He said. It wasn't how he planned to say it. But it worked nonetheless.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Alice asked with a playful smile on her lips. That smile is what made Elijah rush up to her and steal a kiss. Alice gasped in shock but melted into the kiss nonetheless. Elijah pulled away before it got too steamy and kissed her cheek.

"I'll come to get you at eight."

With that, he was gone and Alice sat in shock for a moment but the shock lasted only for a moment before she was running out of the room and across the hall to Paris', throwing her door open. Paris' head snapped up at the entrance. She saw Alice grinning like crazy and got up and closed the door and dragged her to the bed and sat them down.

"What happened?" Paris asked.

"He asked me out. Officially. He's taking me on a date tonight." Alice rushed out excitedly. Paris squealed out a "What!" Alice nodded in excitement and Paris dragged Alice up to jump around and hug her. Alice laughed and allowed Paris to spin her around the room.

"What is going on in here?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room to see the two girls giggling and Alice being spun around by Paris.

"Well, Miss Alice here has a date tonight," Paris said with a large smile.

"Oh, so my brother finally grew a pair and asked you?" Rebekah asked. Alice laughed and nodded.

"When?" Rebekah asked.

"Eight," Alice responded.

"WHAT?! That only gives us a few hours to get you ready." Paris stated frantically.

"I'm helping. I've never had the chance to prepare someone for a date. And I could dress you for what my brother is most likely to do. I know how he works. So let's go, chop chop ladies." Rebekah said clapping her hands. Both girls laughed and headed over to Alice's room so that Rebekah and Paris could raid her closet for the perfect date outfit. The two of them were arguing in the closet while Alice was sat on her bed.

"Do I get a say?" She asked.

"No." The other two answered. Alice rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed as she listened to the two of them continuing to argue. A text came through on her phone and she saw it was Elijah who had texted her.

'Are they annoying you?' Alice smiled at the thought that he was listening.

'Just a little lol ;P'

'Come out of your room. Very quietly though, Rebekah might hear you and kill us both.' Alice smiled and quietly got out of bed before waiting at the door for the two girls to start arguing again. When they did Alice quietly slipped out the door and was met by Elijah who put a finger to his lips and offered her his hand. She took it with a smile. He whisked her down the hall and into the main room without a sound.

"Thanks." Alice giggled and Elijah smiled at the short woman in front of him.

"Well, you have about two minutes before my sister realizes you've run away," Elijah stated.

"Uh oh, that doesn't leave me much time."

Elijah smiled and said, "We could always leave early and let them pick your outfit for another day."

"I feel like I'm a little underdressed for a date," Alice said looking down at her outfit consisting of high waisted shorts and a cropped t-shirt.

"That can be rectified," Elijah said whisking away and reappearing a moment later dressed much more casual in a simple pair of jeans and a black undershirt with a dark grey leather jacket. Alice raised her eyebrows. Though she'd never seen him in anything but suits he looked almost more attractive like this.

"Shall we?" He questioned, holding out a hand. Alice took his hand and allowed herself to be whisked away.


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for taking so long to post! But it's finally winter break and I'm hoping to get a few chapters up before life gets crazy again.

* * *

Alice was giggling the whole way to their destination. Elijah refused to tell her and insisted she just let him lead her. She did, but she continued to pester him, hoping to annoy him enough he'd just give up the information. No such luck for her though. "Cooommmeeee ooooonnnnnn. Just tell me!" Alice begged as they walked down the busy sidewalks of New Orleans. He had taken her out of the quarter and into the main part of the city, away from all the supernatural drama. He had gotten a cab for them to get there but then decided they would go on foot so she would get no hints.

"As I've said every time before this, no. I feel the surprise is half the fun." Elijah said as he lead her down the sidewalks. Alice pouted and decided to look at the lights of the city instead. Eventually, they started veering away from all the bright city lights. At this point, she started to hear music. And it seemed to be live. She threw a questioning glance at Elijah who just gave her a smile and a wink, continuing to bring her closer to the music.

Soon enough they reached a park that was close to filled with people dancing to the music. Her favorite kind of music as it turned out. She looked over at Elijah in shock, the excitement clear on her face. She laughed and started dragging him into the dancing crowd. Elijah smiled seeing Alice so excited over this. He actually didn't mean to find this concert, but as he was listening to his sister and Paris argue about what Alice was wearing made him rethink the evening. He had heard a local talking about an outdoor concert in the area and when he heard what kind it was, he knew he had to take Alice. He wasn't a particularly large fan of the music but he knew Alice loved it and it was worth it to him to see the smile and carefree look on her face as she danced to the music with him, getting lost in the beat. She seemed to lose years in her face when she was dancing. Elijah knew not what plagued her and her sister but he knew that it had caused great stress to both Paris and Alice. He hoped that he could eventually get her to open up about it so he could assist them in whatever way he could. But for now, he would let her be free of stress and keep her as safe as he could while he and his brother dealt with the drama that encased their lives.

By the time the pair returned it was almost sunrise. Alice was being carried by Elijah piggyback style after whining about sore feet. She fell asleep on him less than a minute after he picked her up. He silently walked up the stairs and into her room where he saw Paris and Rebekah asleep on her bed, obviously falling asleep there while waiting for them to return. So instead of waking them, he simply took Alice into his room and let her rest there. Once he was sure she was asleep and comfortable in his bed he silently sat down at his desk to see what his brother had left him from the day before.

As of now, they were attempting to figure out who the clan of witches were that slaughtered the werewolves and why they would do such a thing. But at this point, no leads had come up. He had been so busy working he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he heard a noise and jolted up. When he looked up he saw that Alice had fallen out of the bed, completely tangled in his large comforter. He laughed a little at the defeated look on her face.

"Shut up and come help me." She mumbled, still half asleep. Elijah quickly got up and went over to assist her. Once she was on her feet she still had a pout on her lips which made Elijah smile at her and hold in a laugh.

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny!" She whined. This made Elijah let out a chuckle.

"It is a little bit darling." She made a whining noise and rested her face on his chest. He chuckled once more and wrapped his arms around her.

"I reeeaaaallllyyyyy don't want to face Paris yet, sooo can I just chill with you until she wakes up and goes on a rampage through here to find me?" Alice asked after a moment. Elijah smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I do have some work so unfortunately you will have to entertain yourself." Elijah stated.

"What kind of work?" She asked, making her eyes bigger in curiosity. Truthfully she knew she wouldn't get Elijah to tell her without a little persuasion and Paris always told her that she was damn near irresistible when she did 'the eye thing' as Paris so fondly called it.

"No, I know what you are doing and I'm not letting you get involved," Elijah stated pulling away and walking back over to his desk.

"What thing? I'm just curious." She said innocently. Elijah simply rose an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so that's not the total truth. Why can't I knooowww? I'm sure Paris knows, I mean with her and Klaus banging all the damn ti-"

"You know about that?" Elijah questioned.

"Of course I know. She's been my sister for five and a half years, I know when she's keeping something from me. It took me a bit to figure it out but you know." She said waving it off. In all actuality, it hurt her. Not because Paris was 'sleeping with the enemy' but because she didn't tell her. Alice thought they told each other everything.

"And you are not fazed by this?" Elijah asked.

"Not really, I mean, I know Paris, and Klaus is just her type, even with the homicidal part. And I mean like, I'm offended she didn't tell me but whatever. Her life, not mine."

Elijah could tell there was more she wished to say but he would not push her to tell him. After all, they'd only known each other for but a few weeks. Elijah was about to protest farther when Alice simply took the top papers from his desk. Elijah gave her a look but she just smiled at him.

"What you weren't gonna tell me so I had to find out myself." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes, but you do not need to be involved," Elijah said speeding over to take the papers but before he even moved Alice was on her feet and jumping to the middle of his bed while reading the paper. Before she could see much she was tackled and had her hands pinned to the bed, papers being removed from them.

Alice pouted and said, "You're no fun."

Elijah leaned down to give her a quick kiss but pulling away before Alice could grab the papers. He could feel her trying to grab them but he was smarter than that. He walked back over to his desk with the papers and leaned against the desk.

"So why are you researching witch covens?" She asked still lying on his bed.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

Elijah sighed but knew that he had to tell her. Well, he didn't, but he also didn't want her mad at him. It was almost funny how quickly she wormed her way into his heart.

"Two days ago a handful of werewolves were killed by a small gathering of witches." At this, he heard her heart rate go through the roof. Her head popped up off the bed and she was listening intently. That was the reason he didn't want her involved. He knew she would worry too much about the safety of Paris.

"And you don't know who they are or why they're here?" Alice asked, voice shaking the slightest bit. Elijah sighed and walked over to her sitting down next to her and letting her curl into him. This had happened many times in the short while they knew each other. Alice found comfort in his embrace and it was friendly enough that it didn't look too romantic.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would worry. But I want you to understand that you and Paris are perfectly safe here. I will not let any harm come to either of you under my watch. I give you my word." Elijah promised.

This made Alice feel slightly better. If she knew one thing about the great Elijah Mikaelson it was that he never went back on his word. So for the next few minutes, or hours she wasn't really sure, she just stayed there in Elijah's arms. They had moved to lay down at some point, which lead her to believe that they were there for quite some time. Eventually, they heard movement from other parts of the house and Alice decided she'd hid out long enough.

"Okay, time to face the music," Alice said as she tried to get up but was held firm by Elijah who pulled her in for a kiss. Alice rolled her eyes but gave in anyway. For being the responsible one he sure knew how to waste time.

"The longer I stay here with you the longer my rant is going to be from Paris," Alice stated.

"You say that like you have experience," Elijah said as he gave her another quick kiss before getting up with Alice.

"Oh I do, it's not something I like dealing with often." She joked.

"Well, I will see you later then." He said kissing her on the cheek before she walked out of the bedroom. She silently walked back to her room hoping to be able to shower and change before getting caught up with lectures. But no such luck as both Rebekah and Paris were sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"Damn."

An hour and a half later both girls had finally finished lecturing her about sneaking off. Now they wanted to know everything about her date. Her head was spinning with the quick change in attitude. When she explained what Elijah had done for her last night Paris had the biggest grin on her face.

"Shut up," Alice said.

"Wait but that doesn't explain why you're just coming back here now."

"Well, we didn't leave until like really early in the morning so as we were coming home I fell asleep on Elijah, who was giving me a piggyback ride cause my feetsies hurt, so I guess he saw you two in here and let me sleep in his bed." With this, she got more looks and she rolled her eyes again before continuing the story.

"Aaaanyways. After I woke up he was doing some work at his desk I wanted to know he wouldn't tell me I stole some papers flash forward to him telling me cause I annoyed him enough. Along with 'the eye thing'." Alice said putting air quotes on 'eye thing'.

"Ha, aw man he was toast. Everyone falls for 'the eye thing'." Paris said with a smirk. "What's the eye thing?" Rebekah questioned feeling out of the loop.

"It's this look she has that could literally melt the coldest of hearts. Hey, you should totally try and pull that shit on grumpy the wolf." Paris joked.

"Yeah, I don't have a death wish," Alice said getting up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Paris asked.

"Taking a shower. I was dancing in the New Orleans heat for like all of last night, I'm sweaty and I want a shower." She said as she closed the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey all, first off I'm not dead, just really busy. Second of all, sorry for the formatting error last night. My computer hates me apparently. Anywho, here's chapter 7!

* * *

Two weeks had passed and there had been no activity from the witches who had killed the werewolves and it had everyone on edge. Paris and Alice had talked of maybe leaving because if it was who they thought it was, they were both in the deepest of dark holes. But they also knew that there was nowhere they'd be as protected as they were now. They usually never went out unless they were with an Original hoping that it would scare the witches that may or may not be watching their every move. It was terrifying, the feeling that you know something is out there but you just don't know what. The girls tried to live as normal as possible and be as unassuming as possible. Though when they were jumpy and nervous the others just marked it up to them being worried that Paris would be the next werewolf to get hurt.

In other news, The Mikaelson's youngest brother had made his return to New Orleans much to the dismay of the other Mikaelsons. Elijah, who was usually happy that his family was back in one place, was worried Kol would somehow find a way to hurt Alice and do something terrible. Though Kol tried to convince his siblings he wasn't here for trouble, they all had a hard time believing that.

"Come on Elijah, give him a chance. He is your little brother after all." Alice said one day as they were walking through the quarter hand in hand.

"Yes but Kol is reckless. He wouldn't hesitate to harm you." Elijah said.

"He's your brother, if he shows hostility than you can get mad, until then be nice," Alice said.

"Mmmm, until I know though, I don't want you engaging with him," Elijah said protectively. Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a side hug. She thought his protectiveness was absolutely adorable.

"I guess I'll just have to spend more time with you then," Alice said with a smile. Elijah smiled and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She was quickly becoming his world and she didn't have a clue.

It was a few days later when Alice found herself alone in the compound. Everyone else was out and about trying to find out more about these witches, Alice, however, was not allowed to go. Apparently, she was too 'vulnerable and weak' to go. In other words, Klaus went on a rant and both Paris and Elijah agreed that she was safer at home so she was stuck. Alice decided to take advantage of this and lounge around in yoga shorts and a hoodie while blasting her music through the compound. So she had no idea of the vampire watching her as she danced around and sang without a care.

"Monday left me broken, Tuesday I was through with hoping, Wednesday my empty arms were open, Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love. Thank the stars it's Friday, I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday, guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday. I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love to cooome arouuuunnnnddd. Doop doop doop doop doop doop, doop doop doop-" The sounds died in Alice's throat as she realized that she had a listener.

"Oh don't stop on my account darling." Kol said from the entryway. Alice was shocked but she tried hard not to let it show.

"What are you doing back?" Alice asked as she found her phone and turned the music down.

"My lead wasn't all that great so I figured I would return home early." He stated, still having yet to move a muscle.

"I don't believe you," Alice said simply.

"You don't have to darling." He said going to walk forward but staggering slightly.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing you would care about."

"On the contrary. Your brother cares therefore I care." Alice stated.

"Well if you must know I ran into a small bit of trouble and am in a small amount of pain," Kol stated leaning against the back of a chair.

"What kind of trouble?" Alice asked, worry etched on her face. She knew it took a lot to cause an Original pain.

"Just some witches who thought they were better than they were. I taught them otherwise though. But one did manage to lodge a small stake inside of me. Can't quite get it out." Kol said grimacing at the movement of speaking -and breathing. Alice's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Wait what am I saying of course you're not." She rambled. "Is there something I can do?"

Kol gave her a bitter smile as he said: "Unless you wish to unlodge it from inside of me, no, there's nothing you can do."

"I'll do it if you want," Alice said without hesitating.

"What?" Kol asked shocked.

"I'll remove it. Just- lay down over there and I'll figure something out." Alice said rushing off to grab a few towels and anything else she could think would be helpful. When she returned she saw Kol laying shirtless on his stomach on one of the benches that were scattered around the main part of the building. She removed her hoodie and was left in a tank top. There was no way she was getting blood on her favorite hoodie.

"Are you sure you want to do this darling?" Kol asked. Alice wasn't sure but she knew someone had to do it and there was no one else around.

"As sure as I can be." Alice simply stated. She noticed the bloody area where she could see a wound that wasn't fully closed.

"Since I'm new to this, do I just stick my hand in?" Alice asked trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. Kol let out a pained laugh.

"Yes, just find it and yank it out." He said through gritted teeth.

Alice took a deep breath and did as told and stuck her hand in. It took all she had not to throw up. Kol was making noises so she braved through it and wiggled her hand around until she felt the hard piece of wood. She slowly started to pull it out, trying not to cause more damage. Once it was dislodged the wound started to close. Alice dropped the stake to the floor and started trying to wipe the blood from her hands. When she realized it wasn't coming off she started scrubbing harder. Hands gently took her's to stop her from rubbing all the skin off her hands.

"You'll rub the skin off sooner than you'll get that blood off love," Kol said as he held Alice's hands. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that she just dug around in an original vampire's back.

"I know, but I'm trying to distract myself so I don't throw up," Alice stated as she focused on her breathing.

"Okay well, focus on something other than scrubbing your skin off." Kol joked. Alice fixed him with a glare for that comment. He just gave her a teasing smile and a wink.

"You are insufferable you know that." Alice huffed taking her hands back from him. Kol gave her a cheeky smile.

"I did know that. I'm told it's my most lovable trait." He bragged.

"A thank you might be nice you know," Alice said as she started cleaning up the blood that had dripped on the floor.

"You offered." Kol pointed out as he put his shirt back on and lounged on one of the couches that were spread about. Alice gave him an unamused look and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." He said in an overdramatic way that Alice knew was sincere but he was too cocky to actually thank her.

"Whatever. Finish cleaning up, I'm going to go wash the blood off of my hands and clothes." Alice said standing up to head to her room. She was halfway up the stairs when Kol whined: "Why do I have to clean it up?"

Alice paused to look at him.

"Because it's your blood. You made the mess, you clean it up. Very simple logic really." Alice said before disappearing up the stairs.

When she entered her room she was faced with the issue of actually being able to get the blood off her hands. Her shirt she would just throw out but her hands were another story. She had dealt with with a little bit of blood on her hands from stitching up Paris but she had much more blood on her hands this time. But then again she had her hand inside of Kol's back. She had to make herself stop thinking about it because when she thought about it she wanted to throw up.

She started trying to rummage around without getting blood on anything which proved to be a difficult task. She did manage to find some peroxide, which was actually rather helpful in removing blood from clothes so she figured it might work for skin too. At least that was her goal. With shaking hands, she poured some over her hand and started rubbing her hands again in a vain attempt to stop the blood from staining her skin.

"That's not going to work darling," Kol stated as he leaned against the doorframe of Alice's bathroom.

"Well do you have any suggestions then?" Alice asked turning to face him.

"I do actually. I'm a vampire, I know a thing or two about how to remove blood from hands and clothes." Kol stated nonchalantly.

"Ok well, that advice might be helpful right about now," Alice said with a huff. Kol just smirked as he walked over to assist her.


	8. Chapter Eight

About a month had passed since Kol was sort of welcomed back into the family. Other than another body in the house there wasn't much change. Paris and Kol had taken to causing mayhem in the house and the city. It was one of their favorite pastimes, not to mention Paris loved what it did to her sex life. A pissed off Klaus was a very sexy Klaus.

Tonight the two had decided they were gonna hit the town. With Klaus away on business and Rebekah off somewhere with Marcel, Elijah and Alice were the only two left to entertain the two reckless thrill seekers and they had left for date night. So Paris and Kol decided to make the most of their unsupervised time and hit every bar in the French Quarter before the night was through.

"Paris are you quite done? I would like to get out of here before Alice and Elijah come back to spoil our fun." Kol whined as he into her bathroom.

"I'll be done in a moment." Paris rolled her eyes as she finished applying her lipstick.

Kol let out a low whistle as he leaned against the doorframe, taking in Paris' outfit choice. The tight, short, black skirt did wonders to her backside and the small, red, strappy top she wore left little to the imagination.

"I can see why Klaus is so possessive over you. I'm gonna have bat 'em all off with a stick." Kol remarked.

"Funny. Are you ready, cause I wanna get the hell outta here? It's been a long-ass week." Paris said as she slipped her heels on.

"After you love," Kol said gesturing to the door.

Four hours and three bars later, Kol had gotten them into some fancy club. Both parties were ten stages past shit-faced. Girls were throwing themselves at Kol and men continued to grab onto Paris as she walked past them. She didn't care much, it was Kol who had a problem. Whenever a guy got too handsy though, he'd suddenly disappear. Kol had expressed a major protective streak throughout the night that only got worse the drunker he got.

"Koooooooool you're ruining my fuuuun." Paris whined as another guy who was into her got whisked away.

"If by fun you mean men who only want to screw you I am not sorry. I plan to defend your honor as long as I can." Kol promised loudly. "And they couldn't handle a woman like you anyway, you need a real man." Kol stated with a smirk.

"And you could?" Paris giggled.

"Damn right I could." Kol boasted.

"Then show me."

Kol had them blurred to the compound in a few seconds, it took less than that to get her on his bed and naked. The rest was a blurred, drunken mess. But the damage had been done.

The next morning Alice expected to find many things when she checked on her sister and Kol but what she found was worse than anything she'd imagined. Walking into Kol's room to see her sister and him tangled in sheets while their clothes lay littered on the floor was shocking. Alice let out a gasp at the sight. Kol heard the sound and opened his eyes. He looked down when he felt a warm body, he'd assumed he'd taken some bimbo home and he'd have to kick her out. But seeing Paris draped across him sent a wave of panic and other indistinguishable emotions surging through him.

"Fuck!" Kol exclaimed. He remembered very little from the night prior, and absolutely nothing from about one A.M. on.

Kol's shocked exclamation woke Paris who had a similar reaction.

"What the fuck!" She screeched as she jumped away from Kol, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to cover herself.

"What is going o-" Elijah cut himself off as he came across the scene in the room.

"Please tell me Niklaus is not back yet," Kol begged, scared he'd evoke the wrath of his older brother and end up daggered once more.

"Not yet no, but that is not the matter at hand as of now. What happened?" He asked calmly as Alice came back into the room with a robe for Paris. The two men turned away as she slipped out of bed and tied the robe.

"I have no idea." Paris moaned as she held her head, her hangover coming on strong, even her wolf genes couldn't save her completely from all the alcohol in her system. She quickly darted to the bathroom as her stomach took a violent turn. Alice ran after her to look after her.

"Brother if Klaus finds out…"

"I know Elijah. I don't even remember last night. I- I don't even feel like that towards her, I never have." Kol groaned as he realized the gravity of his actions.

"Nothing is going to happen. We are going to keep this quiet and there is no reason for him to know. Not to mention he cannot get mad if he finds out. He has no claim over my sister. If he does not wish to make things permanent between them that is his fault. My sister is not his toy that he can call his but not commit to." Alice stated firmly.

"Alice-"

"No Elijah. Something happened, we need to move past it. I'm not saying we tell Klaus, but if he finds out and he tries anything I will show him just where he can shove that pretty dagger." Alice stated firmly. "Now, Paris is severely hungover so I will be taking her to her room to care for her," Alice said as she disappeared to the bathroom to help Paris out of Kol's room and into her own.

Kol and Elijah shared one more look before Elijah left the room.

Hours later Klaus finally made it back to the compound. The air almost immediately got tense though everyone tried to be as calm as possible. Kol had made himself scarce as soon as his older brother came back. Klaus watched as his family seemed almost skittish around him. He wanted to question it but decided he didn't care all that much. As he passed Paris' room he could smell the stench of alcohol in the air. It wasn't unpleasant but it also wasn't pleasing. He poked his head in and noticed the lights off but two heartbeats were beating in the room. He flicked the lights on and was immediately met with a groan. Paris' groan, he'd heard it enough, though it was usually more a pleasure-filled groan.

"Turn the lights off Klaus. Paris is nursing a severe hangover." Alice said quietly.

Klaus did as told and walked farther into the room.

"So the little wolf has a low alcohol tolerance eh?" Klaus smirked.

"A very high one actually however she ju-"  
"Why does she smell of my brother?" Klaus cut Alice off.

"What?"

"Paris, she smells of my insufferable little brother," Klaus growled.

"Well I mean it could be anything. They were out last night but I mean…"

Klaus could hear the way her heart had started racing. She wasn't very convincing and her heart was too fast between the lie and fear, fear of him if he had to guess.

"I'll ask again sweetheart. Why does she smell of my brother?" Klaus ground out.

"I. Don't. Know." Alice punctuated each word as if that'd make it more believable.

In a second she was off of the bed and being held up against the wall by Klaus.

"I don't like being lied to," Klaus said heatedly.

"I-I'm not lying." Alice stuttered nervously.

"Oh but I think you are." Klaus grinned maliciously.

"Niklaus!" Elijah snapped as he entered the room and was right behind Klaus. When Klaus didn't release Alice, Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, a silent reminder.

Klaus backed away and faced his brother.

"Perhaps then you wish to tell me why the little wolf smells of our idiotic brother," Klaus asked.

"Can you all keep it down please," Paris mumbled as she sat up in bed, not realizing that when the blanket fell, the hickeys and bite marks on her neck were clearly displayed. Ones Klaus knew he had not made. Klaus went eerily still. His face turned a mask of ice-cold fury.

"What are those?" He snarled.

Everyone's head whipped to the marks clearly displayed on Paris' neck. She quickly pulled the robe tighter around her to block the view of her body.

"That is none of your concern," Alice said cooly.

"Well my dear, little, fragile human," Klaus said once again turning his harsh looks to her, "It is my concern as she is-"  
"Not yours." Alice bit out.

"SHE IS EVERY BIT MINE!" Klaus roared.

"She is not your toy or property!" Alice screeched.

"So you think it is okay for her to be whoring around with two brothers then hmm?" Klaus snapped.

"Do not say that about my sister!" Alice growled.

"I WILL DO AS I WISH!" Klaus roared again as he sped in front of Alice as he reached for her, only to be knocked away by Elijah who stood protectively in front of Alice.

Klaus sneered at them and growled, "Where is Kol. I do believe it is time he takes another nap."

"You will do no such thing," Elijah stated.

"I will do as I please!" He snapped.

"It's not Kol's fault okay!" Paris finally yelled.

Everyone went silent as she faced Klaus head-on.

"Want to try that again little wolf." Klaus hissed.

"It is not Kol's fault." Paris started, "It takes two to tango hunny. And I am allowed to do as I wish. I am not your personal sex toy." She finished, a fire in her eyes.

Klaus sped away in a fit of rage as he went on a rampage through the city looking for the brother that dared to encroach on his territory.

For about an hour had passed and the members of the house paced as they tried to find Kol before Klaus did. No such luck on their part. Soon enough Klaus came through the entrance shoving Kol forward so he was on the ground near Klaus' feet.

"You have always been a manipulative, cunning bastard but this is a new low, even for you brother." Klaus sneered.

"I don't see the problem Nik. It's not like she's actually yours or anything. You're too cowardly to do that." Kol jabbed as he got up, wiping the blood that had leaked from his mouth.

Klaus roared and lunged at Kol again as the two brothers broke everything in their path to try and outdo each other. Elijah had ushered Alice and Paris up to the balcony as to be as far away from the danger as possible as he went to stop his brothers from fighting. He quickly separated them as the glared at each other with a fire that was ready to explode.

"Stop it, both of you," Elijah ordered.

"Ah Elijah, ever the peacemaker." Klaus sneered.

"Niklaus your actions are that of a child, I would suggest being careful with what you continue to do," Elijah said tersely.

"Is it bad that this is kinda hot?" Paris murmured to Alice.

Everyone turned to look at her, both Kol and Klaus had smirks on their faces.

"Shit, superhearing, forgot about that," Paris mumbled.

"You need to leave. I don't want to see your face in my city again." Klaus said icily.

"NO!" Paris yelled as she ran down the stairs. She ran to stand just in front of Kol, facing Klaus. "He's not going anywhere," Paris said firmly.

"Unless you wish to go with him I'd suggest you listen to my ruling and accept that it is better than the alternative," Klaus growled, angered by the fact that Paris had chosen to side with Kol and not him.

"Fine, but you are not kicking Kol out to be alone," Paris growled.

"Why do you defend him?! Is he that important to you?!" Klaus yelled angrily.

"Because he is my best friend. We were drunk, neither of us meant it. Hell neither of us remember it. And even if we did! As it has been said before. I. Am. Not. Yours." Paris stated firmly. Klaus growled but relented and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. For now, it looked like everything would be okay. Ish.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry for not posting for a while... life got crazy. Anyway, here is a holiday chapter just in time for the holidays!

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and before they knew it the cold had started to seep into the city. Though the house was tense for a while, things soon went back to normal. Klaus and Kol could now be in the same room without trying to kill each other.

Now Christmas was around the corner and it seemed crazy to both Paris and Alice that they had stayed in one place long enough to watch the seasons change. Alice loved the idea they'd be able to spend Christmas in a home and be able to enjoy it rather than in some hotel room where they were scared to stay longer than a day. It took them a while but eventually, they convinced Klaus and the other Mikaelsons to let them go all out decorating the compound with Christmas cheer. Though it wasn't until Paris pulled the puppy dog eyes on Klaus one night he finally caved.

Two days later Rebekah, Alice, and Paris went into town and bought a giant ass Christmas tree and more ornaments than they knew what to do with. They also bought wreaths, garland, and anything that looked remotely Christmas. When the three girls came home the men of the house looked almost scared. Though none of them had the heart to tell the girls off for being obnoxious.

Christmas music blared through the speakers of the compound as Rebekah, Alice, and Paris stared at the giant Christmas tree in front of them. It had seemed a good idea at the time but now they were all second-guessing getting such a big tree. It was going to take them forever to decorate it.

"Well, no time to waste," Alice said trying to not let the task be daunting. All three of the girls were excited to actually celebrate the holiday. None of them -for various different reasons- had ever had a 'proper' Christmas so they decided that they wouldn't let anything, or anyone, take away their Christmas joy.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard right?" Rebekah said with a shrug.

Flash forward a few hours and the three girls were laying sprawled out on the floor near the tree, only half done decorating. The tree looked great so far, but they still had a long way to go. But they had put all the lights up and were about halfway up the tree with ornaments. The Mikaelson brothers had been out looking into a few new wolf deaths out in the bayou, they hadn't told the girls and didn't plan to until after the holidays. They were all so happy and carefree and none of them wanted to take that away from them.

The boys all entered the compound not expecting to see the three girls sprawled across the floor in a circle like position so their heads were all next to each other. They were talking about something but they all shut up before they could hear what the girls were saying. Rebekah had obviously tipped them off. Alice's head was the first to pop off the ground as she smiled and waved at the boys.

"Having fun darling?" Kol teased as he plopped down on the couch.

"We were actually then your ugly ass had to show up and ruin all the fun." She snarked before laying all the way back down again. Kol looked shocked and mildly offended at Alice's teasing. The other Mikaelson siblings were all trying not to laugh at his face at her words.

"Are you here to help, cause," Paris started pointing at Alice, "she won't admit it but we could use a hand," Paris said.

"Ugh so dramatic. We're fine. If they want to help great, if not don't guilt-trip them, you whiny baby." Alice chided her sister.

"I'm not a whiny baby," Paris whined.

"My point exactly."

It took them almost the whole day but once they finished it all of the girls were beaming and jumping around to the Christmas music. It made the other inhabitants of the home smile at the way the girls were acting. Everyone, even if it was only for a moment, just let the joy seep in and forgot about their troubles.

"It looks wonderful ladies," Elijah said taking in the tree as he wrapped his arms around Alice and held her close to him. She was clearly fine with it the way she snuggled back into his body.

"Damn right it does. We spent… seven hours? Maybe more? I don't know man. We spent a hell of a lot of time is all that matters." Paris said with a shrug as she lounged on the couch looking at her mug that was just out of reach and making a pathetic attempt to reach it.

"Allliiiiiccceeeee," Paris whined.

Alice sighed and shook her head with a smile as she turned to look at her friend and move to get her cup of hot chocolate for her.

"You are so lazy it's unbelievable," Alice said looking at her sister with a smile on her face but shaking her head.

"But somehow you still love me."

"Sometimes."

"*Gasp* You don't love me. *Snif*" Paris fake cried. Alice hit her head and walked off to the kitchen.

"Go cry to someone who cares!" Alice yelled.

"That's offensive!"

"Don't really care!"

"Screw you!" Paris yelled at the exact moment that Klaus walked into the room and he rose an eyebrow at her.

She blushed slightly and said, "That was not meant for you."

Alice came into the room snickering at the scene. She stopped snickering when a pillow was thrown at her face. She glared at Paris before taking her cup of ice-cold water and dumping it on Paris. Paris screeched at the sudden coldness and she jumped up. Alice was laughing so hard she was bent over at the waist trying to catch her breath.

"That's it!" Paris lunged at Alice, who yelped and started running the other way. They ran all over the place, around tables, over couches, up the stairs, back down the stairs until eventually Klaus had enough of the yelling and caught Paris around the waist as she tried to continue to lunge at Alice, who was now hiding behind Elijah.

"Let me go!" Paris yelled as she tried in vain to wiggle out of his grip and run at Alice.

"No, stop being so immature," Klaus said.

"But she-she dumped freezing cold water on me!" Paris exclaimed. Klaus almost found it endearing the way she was half trying to escape and half burrowing into him for warmth.

"I know that, but the two of you will just continue to run around and never get anything accomplished. Now if I let you go are you going to behave?" Klaus asked as Paris semi stopped struggling in his arms.

"If I say no what are you gonna do?" Paris asked curiously. Klaus didn't answer with words, instead picking her up and whisking her up the stairs, leaving a smirking Alice and Elijah in their wake.

When Klaus put Paris down she realized they were in her room. She rose an eyebrow and said "Seriously?"

"Well you weren't behaving and you needed to get out of these cold and wet clothes so it was simpler than arguing with you," Klaus said simply.

"You need to get me out of my clothes hm?" Paris teased. Klaus growled. She was infuriating and enchanting all at the same time. He honestly didn't know what to feel or how to act around her anymore. At first, their arrangement was just for sex, but he was having trouble thinking of it as such anymore. He'd recently found himself thinking about her more when she wasn't there. And when she was with him he saw her differently. She was no longer the wolf he was screwing, she was Paris. That thought scared him, though he would never show it. He instead chose to stick with tormenting Paris. It was much easier to mask his other emotions with anger as that was what he had always done. Little did he know she did the same thing.

For now, he ceased thinking about and focused on the woman who was currently stripping in front of him as he licked his lips taking in every inch of her luscious body.

"But Alice I don wanna," Paris whined as she sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Paris if you promise to help me I will make you double chocolate chip muffins for breakfast tomorrow." Alice bargained.

"Hmm, I don't knooowww. I feel like it's not a fair trade." Paris said thoughtfully.

Alice gave her an unamused look as she turned back to the stove to stir something. She had about six different things cooking at once. Paris wasn't quite sure how she could do so much at one time.

"Alright how about this, if you don't help I will not make you any food." Alice threatened. Paris fake gasped and said, "You dare threaten to take away my food."

"I can and I will," Alice said simply.

The Mikaelsons chose this unfortunate moment to walk into the kitchen. They had heard the whole argument as they were walking into the house.

"Elijah make her stop being mean to me," Paris whined.

"Unfortunately Alice is just as stubborn as you are so even if I asked her to she most likely would not listen," Elijah said as he walked over to kiss Alice on the head before moving past her to grab a glass from the tray on the table and pour a glass of bourbon.

"Uhg, I don't wanna help." Paris pouted as she got off the stool to help Alice.

"Many hands make light work." She reminded Paris not moving her eyes from whatever she was mixing in a pot on the stove.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What can I do?" Paris asked.

"You can start on those," Alice said pointing to a bowl that had ingredients around it and a recipe in front.

"I'll help too." Rebekah offered, shocking her brothers. Alice smiled and gave her another job and soon enough all of the Mikaelsons were in the kitchen talking and laughing while Paris and Rebekah tried to help each other figure out what to do and Alice was running from counter to counter and back to the stove. The men were just sitting at the table watching. That was of course until Alice placed three cutting boards and knives in front of them along with a few vegetables.

"If you're in the kitchen you're working," Alice said before flitting back over to a counter to work more on something else. All four ovens (Alice was in love with that fact) were on and had something in it. She was going all out. She had a pretty good reason to. They were making it a big shindig. It would be the four Mikaelsons, Paris, Alice, and Rebekah's boyfriend Marcel, who for some reason neither Paris or Alice had met in the five months they'd been there.

"I'm not doing this. This is peasant's work!" Kol exclaimed.

"Do you want a knife lodged between your eyes because that can be arranged." Alice threatened, waving the knife that was in her hand at him. They had a short glare off and Kol sighed before giving in. There was just something about Alice that made you do whatever she asked. She had this almost maternal vibe that she wielded like a weapon, using her 'mom' look to make people listen to her.

With all of them working it only took about an hour to finish making all of the cookies, pies, ham, turkey, stuffing, and all the sides. Once they had finished they all migrated to the living room to watch a Christmas movie. Everyone, despite what some thought in advance, enjoyed their Christmas Eve. Once the movie finished they decided to try and play twenty questions of who got who what. Needless to say, no one won that.


End file.
